The X Factor!
by mollycullen
Summary: Bella Swan runs away from abusive boyfriend James. Deciding to try out for the XFactor she's shocked at getting a yse from playboy Edward and other judges Emmet and Jasper.Making friends with competitors Alice and Rose she hopes no one find out about Jame
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the audition room, my cold sweaty hands clutched together. I wasn't ... I didn't want to do this, I just wanted to prove him wrong, to show him I wasn't so worthless. Slowly, I stood on the X and stared at the faces of Edward, Jasper and Emmet - the X Factor Judges. I wasn't too worried about Emmet - he usually said yes to most people just to annoy Jasper and Edward, I was worried about Jasper and I was terrified of Edward. He always said no, a yes from him was rare and I knew from James that I would never get through but I had to try.

I saw the camera men, pointing the camera in my direction, the microphone above me and the giant sign saying 'The X Factor!' I'll admit it - I was scared, but when was I not? This was the one thing I wanted to do, and see if I got through. I knew if I didn't, I'd know for a fact I really was completely worthless, I really was what James said I was. As I stared around at things I had only ever seen on TV before, I was hit with nerves.

"Hello," I said, my voice shaking slightly, but it was what happened all the time when I talked to anyone. It was only when I sang I felt at home, that I felt happy, like I was safe and would never be sad again. They stared at me, calculating almost as if they were wondering how I would sing and whether I was worth their time. Probably not, if I were truthful.

"Why are you here?"

"Um ... " See, this was the question I didn't want to have been asked. Because I was going to have to lie. Yes, I was here to change my life, but more because I had hoped that if I went to the X Factor there might be enough protection for James not to get back in my life. I didn't want to see his face again. I mean I could really say Oh, hi guys! I'm just here because I wanted to prove to my ex-husband who was abusive by the way that I'm not that worthless! It would REALLY go down just jolly, wouldn't it!

In stead, I said, "I wanted to see what people thought of me." And it was true, in a way. I did want to see just how worthless I was, how much truth was in James' words.

"Great, another unorigional person." Edward muttered. I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it, and I knew that Edward was always like that. I suppose I should have been used to it what with James but why was it that tears sprouted to my eyes when I heard it? It was pathetic. No,_ I_ was pathetic!

"What song will you be singing today?" Asked Jasper, who was always polite.

"When you Believe," I answered.

"Well, go ahead," Edward said before muttering, "and stop wasting my time."

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could_

I don't why, but they were staring at me, their mouths hanging open. Perhaps I really that bad, still I continued singing, in my safe place, where everything was good, and nothing bad happened.

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Maybe there is miracles. Perhaps one could happen for me, I would like it. Of course, I belived they happened for everyone, just not for wrecks like me.

_In this time of fear  
When prayer so often proves in vain  
Hope seemed like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away  
Yet now I'm standing here  
My heart's so full, I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say_

And had I ever thought James was evil? I hadn't till the abuse started, and even then what was I supposed to say? hey, police, sorry for disturbing you but my date's abusive.

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Or tell mom? Yeah, that would be a LOVELY topic at dinner.

_They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small, but still, resilient voice  
Says help is very near_

I wondered when they were going to stop me. Usually after about a verse, they stopped people but tehy were lettting me finish. I wondered why. None the less, I went back to singing, struggling to fight back the nerves.

_There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe  
Somehow you will  
You will when you believe_

Finally, I stopped. All the camera men were even looking at me in shock. Perhaps it was the tears that were coming from my eyes? I swear they come in the most embarrasing moments - its like my body loves humiliating me. I quickly raised my arm to wipe them away, and waited for them to speak.

At last, Emmet stood up and started clapping his hands, "Come on guys! Standing ovation! She's good enough to bow down to!" Edward and Jasper glanced at their brother as if questioning his sanity.

"It was brilliant!" Jasper said.

"Exactly!" Emmet boomed, his loud voice fulling the silence of the room.

Emmet and Jasper turned to Edward who was looking at me speculatively. "It was ... okay, I suppose." he informed me.

"Oh come on Edward! you and I both know it was the best audition we've ever had! You just think no one can beat your Leona Lewis of last year!"

"I never said that-"

"You totally thought it!" Jasper interrupted.

"Hell yeah, brother!" Emmet screamed.

"If you do recall, we have a ... " he looked me up and down, "person, " he said with scorn, "here."

"I say YES!" Emmet said. "Can you be in my catagory?"

"Nuh-uh! She's going in mine!" Jasper said.

"You've got 2 yes's so far! So you don't need smelly-pants over here!" said Emmet, pointing at Edward.

"Yes." Edward said.

"OMG! That's the first yes that's come out of here in the past 2 days! You really sre good Bella!" Emmet squealed.

"Emmet, I forever question your straight-ness." Edward said, cracking a smile for the first time.

"Well, look at that, he's smiling B! Do you mind if I call you B?" Emmet asked me.

"Course not."

"Emmet first letter calling is for teenage girls," Edward said, laughing now.

"You must just brighten his day, Bella!" Jasper noted.

"You can go now Ms. Swan." Edward informed me.

"Feel free to come talk to me after the auditions!" Emmet screamed. "I can take you out on a date!" He called as I walked out.

I heard Edward say, "Emmet, there is no relationships allowed between the judges and the audition-ees."

Dermott was waiting for me outside, "How was it? As bad as you thought?"

"I don't know. I mean, Edward was as mean as always," Dermott nodded understanding, "but he said yes to me. I don't understand why."

Now Dermott looked shocked. I guess it really must be big deal for Edward to say yes to people. "Edward said yes?" He asked.

"Yeah. Is he on drugs or something?"

Dermott laughed, "No, you must be really good! So, I'll see you in boot camp?"

"Sure."

"Is there anyone waiting for you outside?" Dermott asked me.

"What? Oh, no. I came here by myself."

"Well, I'm sure your family will be happy to find out that you've got through."

"Yep, I'm sure they will," I muttered sarcastically, before walking to the exit and praying that James didn't know I was here.


	2. Boot Camp

BPOV

Quickly, I walked quickly out of the train and hoped a taxi would be waiting outside. I was going to be late if I didn't get one now! And I'm sure the judges would be SO happy to keep me if on the first day, I turned up late, I mean they'd obviously want to keep me. Not! I saw a taxi with a pixie girl getting in. I sighed, and she turned to look at me, "Oh hi! Where are you going? Maybe if we're going in the same direction we can share?"

Well, that was nice of her, but I really doubted we'd be going in the same place - luck was never on my side, "Oh, I'm going to the X Factor - "

"NO WAY!" She screamed, managing to turn all of the heads in the place, "I'm going there too! YAY! I have this feeling we're going to be BFFs! C'mon! Is that all you brought? We HAVE to go shopping later! You have so little things with you! I mean, how will you survive with one bag? Until then you might be able to survive or maybe you can share with me or Rose!"

Throughout the whole taxi ride, she filled me in on where she'd come from, who her best friend was, her hobbies, really everything. We shared childhood memories, but mostly, I listened and she talked - I liked it better that way. When we finally arrived there, all we could see was screaming girls and boys, something me and Alice both gave disgusted looks at. I mean they were just celebraties, still human and Edward, Emmet and Jasper were really pompous, especially Edward.

"Do you not like them either?" Alice asked me.

"No, not really. I mean, just because they're more well known, doesn't mean they're any better than us."

"Definately!" Then, a beautiful girl screamed and ran towards Alice, who hugged her. This, I assumed, was Rosalie.

"OMG! Rose, this is Bella! I met her on the taxi ride here and she's awesome! We're all sharing a room together!" Rose looked me up and down and by her expression she looked as if I was better than she expected. I must have read it wrong.

"Hi." I mumbled shyly.

"Hey! Its nice to meet you!"

"Thanks."

"C'mon, the judges will be mad at us if we stand outside for long. You know how they love attention."

"Yeah," We towed our suitcase in to the small courtyard outside the stadium. The judges glared at us with disapproving eyes, obviously not liking people chatting with each other and not staring at them. I glanced around quickly, making sure James wasn't here. He wasn't, but of course, _they _were.

Lauren and Jessica. The queens of my old school. My ex-best friends. My bullies. Two of the people that apart from James had made my life like hell on earth. They were wearing very little clothing - a bra and panties would have had more material covering their skin. Both of them were screaming and trying to look sexy, or at least what they thought was sexy. I would not let them know about James, and hopefully, James wasn't in contact with them. If he was, I was in trouble.

The judges left to go inside the building, leaving us to grab our suitcases and walk in. Our auditions started in an hour. Until then, we had time to explore or rehearse, really just do whatever we wanted. I hoped Lauren and Jessica didn't recognise me, but then again when has luck ever been on my side?

As me, Rose and Alice were walking past, Lauren snarled, "Well, well, well Jessica. Look at what the cat dragged in. Is this was you call a bag?" She looked at me. "Probably found it in the trash, where you live right? And who are your friends? Some people who feel sorry for you?"

I stood there, taking it without defending myself. After all, why deny something that you know is true? Rosalie and Alice on the other hand were looking at me strangely, as if wondering why the hell I hadn't fought back? I couldn't exactly tell them because I was used to it, seeing as my ex-boyfriend had abused me since about a month after we started dating.

"Who are you?" Rosalie asked, spitting out each word with fury.

"Know what, doesn't matter!" Alice continued for her. "After all, why would we want to be seen with you!" She took one glance at Lauren and Jessica before snorting with distaste.

"I can't believe you're trying to think of ways to insult Bella, when you could just look in a mirror and find plenty of things to insult yourself about."

With that, Rose and Alice walked off, pulling me after them. "Who were they?" Rose asked me, when we were out of hearing distance.

"Oh, you know. Old friends."

"Friends? Please tell me you didn't dress like that?"

"What? NO! Of course not! I went to the same school as htem, that's all."

"Why do they hate you then?"

"Um ... I don't know." In truth, I knew perfectly well, but I couldn't tell complete strangers about my deepest darkest secret so I kept my mouth shut.

EPOV

The girls and the some of the guys started to scream and shout as soon as they saw us. I noticed 2 girls who were pushing their way to the front in significantly less clothing than the others. They stared up at us, a smile that was obviously supposed to be seductive but came out more of a grimace on their faces. Both faces were orange, making them resemble those Ommpa Loopas in Char And The Chocolate Factory. How pleasant.

About ten minutes after we had arrived, Ms Swan, Ms Hale and Ms Brandon arrived, not even apologising for being late, shooting disgusted looks at the screaming fans. What? They couldn't help it if they felt attracted to us, and I can't say I blame them.

The contestants would start their audition in an hour, something I was not looking forward to. Unfortunately, that hour came far too quickly and I settled down in my chair to watch their feeble attempts and begs to get in.

BPOV

As soon as we got to our room, Rose and Alice started to attack me. No, really, I'm not kidding. They made me sit down in a chair while Alice curled my hair and Rose did my make-up, before throwing me an out fit and forcing me to wear it. The end result, when I looked in the mirror was like I was some sort of an angel. I closed my eyes, waiting for the stunning girl standing next to Alice and Rose who were standing proudly to shift back to me but for some reason it never did.

The loudspeakers came on, telling us we needed to go to the reception room where we would be called in groups to face the judges. Everyone was scared. Me, Rose and Alice were holding hands, all hoping that all of us would make it. "Ms Swan, Ms Hale, Ms Brandon and Ms Mallory, please go into the auditioning room."

We walked out, all of us hand in hand except for Lauren who shot me a nasty glare, which Rose and Alice returned. Edward, Emmet and Jasper were waiting, sitting comfortably at their desk, a pen poised in their hand to take notes on our performance. "Evening, ladies." Emmet said, a smile across his face.

"Ms Mallory, would you perform first?"

"Of course!" She said, blinking loads.

"Um ... have you got something in your eye?" Jasper asked her.

She scowled and began her song.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 1  
You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
(feel alright, feel alright, feel alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah  
I'm the mother fuckin' princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(know I'm right, know I'm right, know I'm right)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Verse 2  
I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(And again and again and again)  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again! )

Cause she's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?  
Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

Chorus  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way Hey Hey...

EPOV

As Ms Lauren sang, she started dancing disturbingly, and touching a certain area frequently, always bending down low and squeezing her arms together to create the little cleavage she had. When she was done, she smiled what she must have thought looked like a sexy smile but instead came out more of a grimace. I saw her shooting glares at Bella, her eyes filled with hate and I briefly wondered what had happened seeing as they'd only just met.

Next up was Ms Hale. She glanced at Lauren briefly, her eyes showing hate, before beginnning ...

EmPOV

When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse

And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,

High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I

Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you

Each note was hit perfectly and unlike Lauren before her, she did not dance. Rosalie Hale looked beautiful, goddes like yet I would doubt that I wanted her. Perhaps for a one night fling? I highly doubted she wouldn't want a taste of the Emster! No more than a night though, after all girls were just some stupid toys, designed for the handsome princes like me, Eddie and Jas to use. They had no other purpose.

God, how long do these stupid auditions take anyway? I want some chocolate cake! I can't believe Eddie didn't let me have it last time we had a break! I'm starving! And I want cake now! Grrr.

JPOV

I could almost feel how obnoxious Lauren was feeling, it was almost radiating off her! I highly doubted she would be one of my flings. Perhaps the smaller one. I checked the page to see what her name was - Alice Brandon. Interesting. Perhaps she would do for a night? I looked at her as she started to sing.

I know your kind of girl  
You only care about one thing  
Who you've seen or where you've been  
Who's got money  
I see that look in your eyes  
It tells a million lies  
But deep inside I know why  
You're talking to him

I know what you're all about  
I really hope he figures it out

She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off the next one

Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh

She's gonna be the end of you  
At least that's what they say  
It's been a while  
You're in denial, and now it's too late  
The way she looks, it makes you high  
All the warning signs  
Cause her blonde hair, her blue eyes  
It makes you wanna die

I know what she's all about  
I really hope you figure it out

She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

You know it's a game, you know it's a game  
She keeps playing around with you head, playing around with you head  
She's so insane, so insane  
She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame

She's one of those girls  
Nothing but trouble  
Just one look and now you're seeing double  
Before you know it she'll be gone  
Off to the next one  
She's so good that you won't see it coming  
She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing  
You'll be broken, she'll be gone  
Off to the next one

Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
Off to the next one  
Oh Oh, Oh Oh  
Off to the next one

Unlike most girls, who wouldn't have had enough energy to sing the song, Ms Brandon managed it perfectly. Perhaps she would be a good on night stand? I would have to see.

EPOV

Time for the last one of the group - Ms Swan. She looked like she was carefully hiding her feelings behind a mask of indifference, but I could see an emotion peeking out of her eyes, that seemed to be so strong, so intense that she couldn't completely hide it. Pain. I could see pain in her eyes. I may have been imagining it, but I could have sworn I saw a tear come out of her eye before she lifted her hand up under a pretense of brushing her hair away from her face, and dried her eyes. I could have sworn I saw her taking deep breaths and looking around, making sure no one was there.

I dismissed it though. I was probably imagining it, and even if it was true, I didn't like secrets. Ms Swan would serve as a one night stand at the most, no more. I would not take any personal interest in her. She was a girl, a toy, nothing compared to me! I told her to sing, and out came the melody.

Got up on the wrong side of life today yeah  
Crashed the car and I'm gonna be really late  
My phone doesn't work cause it's out of range  
Looks like it's just one of those kind of days  
You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground  
No you can't cause you couldn't catch me anyhow  
Blue skies but the sun isn't coming out no  
Today it's like I'm under a heavy cloud

And I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

So So is how I'm doing if you're wondering  
I'm in a fight with the world but I'm winning  
Stay there come closer it's at your own risk  
Yeah you know how it is life can be a bitch

But I feel so alive  
I can't help myself, don't you realize

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

Runaway Runaway……  
Runaway, Runaway...  
Runaway, Runaway...

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

I just wanna scream and lose control  
Throw my hands up and let it go  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah  
I just want to fall and lose myself  
Laughing so hard it hurts like hell  
Forget about everything and runaway yeah

She had started off softly, but after the first two lines, she gained confidence and put her whole soul into it. She sang with truth, with feeling as if what she sang about, she had experienced. I wondered - No! I would not think about what was wrong with her! She was just some stupid contestant!

Me, Jasper and Emmet conversed about who we wanted in, and we decided.

"The people who are going through to the next round are ... "

**OVER HERE!! OVER HERE PEOPLE!! HELLO!!**

**Well, now that I have your attention, I want to say something. Oh, yeah, one thing first. I suppose you all think you know who's going through and all, but who knows? Well, apart from me. Lauren could go through. Hey guys, there are some other people from Bella's past who will be here so can anyone guess who?**

**IMPORTANT!!**

**I promise I will update REALLY fast IF, and only if, I get 10 or more reviews! Okay people? THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

PEOPLE! HELP! OVER HERE! URGENT!

Okay, so now I have your attention, and I want to say that I'm actually am really sorry for doing this to you guys because you clicked on this and thought it was a cahpter when it was just an author's note. I know how I hate when people do this, so I hate me because I'm doing this, so you can hate me for doing this because I'm hating me because I'm doing this so it won't any difference for you to. Did that make any sense? I don't know, everyone says that I never make any sense, but enough about me.

I was wondering guys and guy-es what you people think I should do because ... well, I think I have way too much stories so I can't update any of them which is unfair on all of you guys so and I know now you'll hate me, I was wondering whether you guys could maybe, just maybe, vote on a poll and say which story you like best so I would be able to do that sotry, then we'd run a poll again, do that story, and again, and so on.

Please? I know I'm being really evil so I'm really sorry, but I swear I'll update the sotries really fast so if the one you wanted to read wasn't picked, we can do that one after the first one's done or whatever.

Pretty please with an Edward on top? (Come on, you can't say no to that! Its impossible!)


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS, DO NOT DELETE!!!!**

**So, I know I've been a total byotch by not updating in forever due to personal reasons, so I'll try to make this as brief as possible. **

**I promise I will _try_ to update more often, but - and I know this sounds so evil and selfish - my friend just started fanfiction, and she's an **_amazing_** writer! She even updates regularly, something I can't exactly say I do, and her stories are _AMAZING!_**

**So can you guys please search _blondeshavemorefun_ (don't let the name fool you, she's AWESOME!!!!) and click on one of her stories? There's only two - _Thoughtful Errors_ and _Truth Conqers All._**

**It would really mean a lot to me, and would definately encourage me to update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, I'm sorry if I disappointed you by thinking this is another update, but I do have good news!**

I'M BACK!!

**I'm know I've been away for like a year, but I'm back and I want to start writing this again. I've been going through some personal problems, but I think they are mostly gone now and I'll be able to write again. I don't think I can just pick up where I left off, so I have decided I am going to rewrite this story, in a better way with LONGER chapters. **

**I really hope you'll read this new take on Evergreen, I think its better than I've ever written, and I'd appreciate your reviews and takes on what you think of it. It has been hard, but I'd like to thank the people who went out of their way to PM me and ask whether I was alright - not dead yet! Cros fingers, and hope I didn't just jinx myself.**

So please,

**click on this link and read my new take on Evergreen, :**

.net/s/5528091/1/


End file.
